Declaración
by Fujiwara.Eita
Summary: Situación Hipotética  Usami y Takahiro salen de paseo. Usami simplemente no resiste el decir la verdad.


Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

Primero: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son de Nakamura-sensei, autora de Junjou Romantica.

Segundo: Esta situación es hipotética, ya que Usami nunca se le declaró a Takahiro (o eso nos quieren hacer creer o_ó XD)

Tercero: Homofóbicos abstenerse... Aunque realmente no hay algo explícito en este fic. Es simplemente tierno y dulce... En especial por la parte del pastel (?)

Bien, que lo disfruten ^^!

En una de sus tantas salidas por las calles de Tokio, Usami esperaba sin más en una calle a que Takahiro saliera del banco.

Era curioso verlo sigilosamente salir como si sintiera que alguien lo vería. Parecía hasta cómico. Ya habiendo salido completamente, Usami se acercó a el.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?

-Hay una pastelería cerca del parque ¿sabes? Quiero llevarle un pastelito a Misaki. Y sonrió como sólo el sabía hacerlo. Usami le devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminaron por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, iluminadas, multicolores. Mientras tanto Takahiro hacía comentarios sobre este o aquel aparador llenos de luces, dando saltitos emocionado y señalando. A su manera de ver, Usami pensaba que cuando estaba con Takahiro, éste era como un niño pequeño cuyos papás lo sacan poco de casa.

Avanzando mas las calles llenas de gente ya no lo estaban tanto. A medida que caminaban había cada vez menos bullicio y menos luces en las calles. Llegaron entonces a los suburbios, tranquilos y callados, donde sus pasos resonaban por el silencio de la noche.

Takahiro caminaba junto a Usami sin voltear a verlo. A veces Usami se atrasaba un poco caminando mas lento para poder ver a su amigo. Pensaba tantas cosas de el…

Usami, tipo frio y misterioso, alguien a quien no le queda a simple vista el ser cariñoso y romántico, muy en el fondo lo era. Tanto asi que en esas miradas taciturnas que le dedicaba a Takahiro, aunque el aludido no se diera cuenta, se expresaba toda una ráfaga de sentimientos. Esos ojos grises de Usami parecían tan cálidos cuando miraba a Takahiro.

Mientras, Takahiro jamás hubiera imaginado que su buen amigo del colegio tuviera esos sentimientos hacia el.

Pararon en la pastelería, Takahiro ordenó un pequeño pie de manzana y fresas con pan de naranja , el cual fue envuelto y puesto en una coqueta cajita. Usami pagó. Takahiro solamente lo vio reprochándoselo y al intentar decir algo, Usami habló.

-Es un pequeño regalo para tu hermanito de mi parte- Y sonrió.

Salieron de la tienda, caminaron un poco más. El parque que había mencionado antes Takahiro quedaba cerca así que decidieron ir ahí. Se sentaron en los columpios.

La noche era fresca. Ambos son sus abrigos parecían dos niños enormes que acababan de salir de la escuela. Takahiro abrazaba el paquete con el pastel , tratando de mantenerse tibio, mientras Usami veía al cielo. Takahiro volteó a verlo. La luz de los faroles hacía ver la estilizada figura de Usami tan blanca, tan transparente… Sin duda su color era un blanco invernal.

-Akihiko…

Usami respondió sin voltear con un sonido, señal que le estaba escuchando.

-La chica de la pastelería era linda ¿no crees?

Takahiro sonrió. Usami dijo un "si, ya lo creo" sin voltear. Takahiro continuó.

-Se quedó mirándote… Tienes algo que a las chicas les gusta- rió- Me sorprende que aún estés soltero, eres exitoso, listo... Las chcias deben estar rodeándote siempre.

Usami se quedó pensando un poco. Luego miró de reojo a Takahiro.

-Y ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna mujer ha llamado tu atención?

Takahiro no respondió, simplemente soltó una risa nerviosa.

Quedaron en silencio un rato. Takahiro se sentía algo incómodo pues había empezado la conversación con ese tema. Dada la pregunta de Usami, respondió al fin.

-No… Por ahora no – Usami en sus adentros dio un resoplido de alivio –No tengo nada especial que pueda llamar la atención de una chica linda.

Y volvió a reir nervioso. Usami lo miró ahora si de lleno y dijo:

-¿Qué no tienes nada especial? No lo creo – Y sonrió.

Takahiro, un tanto sonrojado viró la cabeza para ver de frente suyo. Parecía un tanto interesado en la maleza que crecía cerca de los columpios.

-Eres mas especial de lo que crees…

"Para mi" pensó Usami.

-Oye… Akihiko… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Usami recibió esa pregunta como una sorpresa. Igual de tranquilo que como había estado hasta ahora dijo.

-Si, me gusta alguien

Takahiro dio un saltito, exaltado.

-¿Me dirás quién?

Los ojos de Takahiro se encontraron con los de Usami, con esa mirada cálida de Usami, pero este no dijo nada.

-Ah, ¡anda! No creo conocerla así que puedes decirme

Esa sonrisa de Takahiro, la que tanto encantaba a Usami… Esa sonrisa y las luces que la iluminaban la hacían ver mágica.

-¿Entonces para que decirte si no sabes quien es?

-Sólo quiero saber ¿si?

-No te diré – Usami sonreía ante la insistencia de Takahiro.

-Vamos

-No

-Dime

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no

Usami aún sonreía, Takahiro lo veía como si tratara de adivinar.

-¿Te da vergüenza que sepa quién es?

-No

Otro silencio incómodo.

-No sabrás ni aunque adivines

Un silencio mas…

-Y si… ¿es un chico?

Usami sintió un vacío en el abdomen de repente. Para disimularlo, solo se rió.

-Quien sabe…

Takahiro sonrió. Se estaba acercando.

-De alguna forma siempre imaginé que no serías nada normal, Akihiko- Takahiro soltó una carcajada y Usami sonrió.

Normal… Si algo era Usami, era ser anormal.

Otro silencio. Los sonidos se la noche tomaban su lugar.

-Akihiko… Ya es tarde… Misaki debe sentirse solito a esta hora.

Usami se levantó del columpio. Takahiro lo imitó y caminaron en dirección a la ciudad de nuevo.

Ya las calles de Tokio parecían menos bulliciosas. Fueron por el auto de Akihiko y éste llevó a Takahiro al edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Bajaron. Era costumbre que Usami dejara en la puerta a Takahiro, asi se aseguraba que llegaba con bien y su hermanito estaría bien también.

Takahiro abrió la puerta. Entró y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Usami quien sostenía el pastel.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Akihiko

-No hay de que. Me gusta salir asi. Me hace sentir bien que estás bien tu.

Takahiro sonrió. Usami le entregó el pastel.

-Me gustas tu.

Usami se dio la vuelta sin decir algo mas . Takahiro simplemente no alcanzó a comprender las palabras que Usami le había dirigido antes de marcharse. Se quedó ahí parado.

Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes se asomó por la puerta, observando el pasillo ahora vacío y luego a la expresión de su hermano.

-Hermanito… Entra, hace frio.

Takahiro salió de su ensimismamiento. Volteó a ver a Misaki, su hermano, y se agachó un poco, pues el niño no pasaba del metro y cuarenta.

-Toma… Es un regalo de un amigo mio, me dijo que te lo diera.

Al pequeño se le iluminó la cara de la felicidad. Abrió el paquete y sacó el pastel de su caja.

-¡Vamos hermano! Comámoslo juntos

-Si

Un sonriente Takahiro se acercó a la mesa donde Misaki cortaba el pastel para él y su hermano. Sacó unas cucharitas de postre y juntos comieron pastel.


End file.
